Darkness in Love
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the newest addition to the team; Molly Dutton are both jointly overflowing with LOVE. Who will intervene in order to stop it affecting the team? And How?
1. Thrown in the Dark

Molly Dutton was the newest member of Gibbs team, she had long wavy red hair, and bright green eyes, almost mirroring that of the ex-director's. She had been working under Gibbs for the past month and it was obvious that you could slice the sexual tension with a knife, it was that thick! It was pouring from the both of them and drowning the entire agency in it. Yet neither one of them noticed... or so everyone thought.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs glanced at her, and then looked back at his work just as quickly, the mental images already drowning out every single sense that his body had, his eyes seeing nothing but her sensuous curves beneath her simple white blouse, his hands imagining the feel of her soft skin beneath his, his lips tasting her lips and her taste, his ears hearing her call out his name...hang on he could actually hear her.

The stunning red headed beauty shook his arm, calling his name over and over again, until he looked up a little dazed, "We need the gun from the evidence locker" she explained

The dazed senior agent nodded and stood up, "Of course" he walked towards the elevator, "You coming?"

Molly nodded, having not expected for him to come with her, but not wanting to get in trouble for disappearing, specially with a murderer on the lose that was aiming his gun at those in NCIS.

Gibbs smirked as she stood beside him, giving him the perfect view straight down her top, yet again invading his mind with erotic images of the stunningly beautiful woman.

She glanced at him and raised her eyebrow at him in an amused fashion causing him to blush heavily and hastily get out of the elevator as it stopped, making the stunning sub-ordinate laugh at his actions, wishing he would just take her right here and right now.

Molly moved forwards and followed him to the evidence lock-up and smiled, watching his body move, each muscles individual movement, her eyes were entranced by him and she wanted him to take her so much! She wanted his lips and his hands and even more she wanted his...she blushed heavily and faced away from him as he brought the bag out of lock up.

They began to walk back to the elevator, half way along the hallway to the interrogation rooms they were pushed forcefully into the closet by the other members of the team, the evidence was taken and the door was hastily locked.


	2. Dark Confessions

Gibbs sighed and sat down on the floor beside Molly's feet as she remained standing. He grinned in the dark, he was rather happy to sit in the closet with this beautiful woman.

Molly groaned, she was stuck in a closet with the man she loved, could it be much worse? When she believed he didn't love her in return.

Gibbs looked up at her, "Why don't you sit down?" he said calmly putting his hand on her upper leg to try to get her to sit down

Molly bit her lip at the heat emitting for his callous hand, his firm grip had an effect on her and she sat down beside him before realising it. When she realised she had sat down she internally cursed herself

Leroy Jethro Gibbs kept his strong hand on her soft thigh, "Any idea why we are locked in here?" he asked casually

Molly bit her lip, "The team have a vivid imagination" she said vaguely

Jethro smiled and looked towards her, waiting for an explanation

Molly sighed, even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was waiting on her to explain, "They think you... you love me" she said with a chuckle

Gibbs moved his hand from her thigh and looked away, grateful for the darkness, "Why is that funny?"

Molly felt his hand go and suddenly missed it, "Because you love Jen... how could you ever love me back?" she froze, did she really say back?

Gibbs cupped her cheek gently, "I don't love Jen, I love you Molz" he said tugging her close

She straddled his lap kissing him softly but letting him take the lead.

He smiled happily with the love of his life in his arms as they...

**A/N – Apologies to those expecting smut but I made a promise to someone very important to me that there would be no more smut! Also doing a story for someone you know is very awkward if you throw in smut! Anyways rating is changed and this story is complete – Molly has a happy ending with a hot and sexy (yep that is the only smutty thing you are going to get! Those two words LMTO) man called Jethro... Who wouldn't want to be on his boat with him? ;)**


End file.
